


Descend

by patroclux



Series: Avenoir [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Canon Gay Relationship, Cerebro, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Westchester, hurt/comfort elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which despite everything, Erik chose to stay with Charles. </p><p>Loosely based around the events of X-Men: Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descend

Erik shoved Hank aside as Charles shouted in pain, the sound and effects of Cerebro overwhelming. Hank was fumbling with the controls, trying to shut it off. Charles grabbed onto the front of his partner’s shirt, his grip painfully tight. Erik, however, couldn’t manage anything more than a reassuring tone – though he doubted Charles could even _hear_ him, over the noise of all these other voices. 

“Hank – ” Charles managed, his tone desperate and hoarse.

“I’m trying – it won’t shut off – ”

There were a few dreadful moments when nothing happened, and Erik feared that Charles would be stuck in this sickening situation for much longer than either of them had intended. Then Hank broke the silence, turning to Erik. He understood the unspoken plea and without hesitation, brought his focus to the panel in front of them.

In seconds, it’d crumpled and begun to spark, and the room dimmed. Charles’ fumbling hands tore the helmet from his head. He was breathing hard, and still holding on to Erik’s shirt.

“What was that?” Hank asked, barely audible. “What happened?”

“I – I don’t know,” Charles stammered. With Erik’s help, he stood up and started towards the door. “Someone – some _thing_ took control. And I couldn’t block them out – I just – ”

“Shh,” Erik murmured, as they made their slow way out. Hank followed behind them, though he cast a sad glance back at Cerebro – now in desperate need of repair. “You need rest.”

“I don’t need _rest_ , Erik, I need to figure out whoever it was that just used me for their own terrible gain!” Charles shouted, tearing himself from Erik’s gentle one-armed embrace. He swallowed, rubbed at his temples. And stumbled a few steps away before Erik caught him again.

“Calm down. We figure this out together, right? All of us.” Erik spoke quietly, but firmly. Charles nodded, and Erik _hated_ how shaken and pale he looked.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't be surprised if my cause of death is listed as "gay x-men fanfiction."


End file.
